Prises de tête
by Torakurai Abunai
Summary: Cuddy semble au bord de la dépression... et ça n'amuse pas du tout House qui ne voit pas l'intérêt d'ouvrir le crâne d'un patient s'il n'a pas eu à se battre pour ça. Histoire d'un remontage de moral hors normes.
1. Symptômes

**Bonjour, ceci est ma première fic sur le très sexy docteur House et je ne veux absolument pas de votre indulgence. **

**Malheureusement les personnages ne sont pas à moi sinon ça fait bien longtemps que certain seraient casés... Mais bon, heureusement, il reste les fanfics pour remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre qui est plus une introduction qu'autre chose. Ne vous en faîtes pas l'action ne tardera pas. Pour ceux qui s'interrogent, j'avais prévu cette fic comme un one-shot mais comme j'ai plein d'idées j'ai pensé que ce format me laisserait plus de libertés. On verra bien ce que ça donnera et, quoi qu'il en soit, ce sera à vous d'en juger !**

- Mais puisque je vous dis qu'on manque de personnel ! Franchement, vous trouvez que j'ai une tête de médecin ? J'ai même pas de blouse ! Non, _Ils_ aimeraient que vous pensiez que je suis médecin parce que ça leur ferait gagner du temps et de l'argent. Mais, si vous avez un cancer, je ne m'en rendrais pas compte, et ça va progresser, et le temps que vous voyiez quelqu'un de compétent, il vous restera juste assez de vie pour décider qui héritera du joli collier que vous avez là…

- Docteur House, vous m'avez déjà examinée la semaine dernière. Et le Dr.Cuddy nous a dit de ne pas faire attention à tout ce que vous pourriez dire qui ne soit pas strictement médical.

Alors que le célèbre diagnosticien cherchait une réponse pas trop humiliante à donner à la patiente qu'il essayait en vain de faire partir depuis 10 bonnes minutes, la sus dite Dr.Cuddy traversa le hall, fournissant un bon prétexte à une retraite précipitée.

- Ah elle a dit ça ? Et bien je vais aller m'expliquer avec elle !

Il ne restait plus que cinq mètres à franchir avant l'ascenseur quand Cuddy entendit le bruit familier d'une canne derrière elle. Elle accéléra discrètement le pas, appuya sur le bouton, monta dans la cabine sans regarder derrière elle, mais House parvint à se glisser entre les portes avant que celles-ci ne se referment.

- Hou ! Seuls dans l'ascenseur ! Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ? Dit House avec une mimique suggestive.

- Que voulez-vous ? Répondit Cuddy d'un ton sec.

- Une ponction lombaire.

- Ici ?

- Pas pour moi ! Enfin, sauf si c'est vous qui la faites... Mais à la base, c'était pour ma patiente…

Cuddy sortit d'un pas vif de la cabine, House sur les talons.

- Je croyais qu'elle avait mal à la tête.

- Exact.

- Donc vous la piquez dans le bas du dos…

- C'est cool hein ? Tout ce qu'on peut faire dès qu'on a le titre de Docteur !

- C'est hors de question…

- Si jamais c'est une méningite, l'hôpital ne restera pas ouvert longtemps…

Cuddy pila au milieu du couloir.

- Et aucun de ses précédents médecins ne s'en seraient rendus compte ?

House s'aperçut alors que quelque chose clochait. Quand Cuddy le trouvait vraiment absurde, elle agitait les bras en l'air en le foudroyant du regard. Or, depuis le début de leur entretien, elle ne l'avait même pas regardé une seule fois. Il fit un pas sur le côté pour éviter la porte de son bureau qu'elle avait vaguement essayé de lui claquer sur la tête avant de répondre:

- Elle fait des migraines ophtalmiques, ces crétins ont dû croire que c'était ça. Et ils ont mis les raideurs dans la nuque sur le compte du stress. Ça arrive quand on fait des migraines tous les jours ! Vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher ?

- Non. Vous voulez dire que trois médecins dont un neurologue n'aurait pas reconnu une méningite sachant que les symptômes étaient fièvre, vomissements, photophobie et raideur de la nuque ?

- Tous des imbéciles, que voulez-vous ! Alors pourquoi évitez-vous mon regard ?

- Je n'évite pas votre regard, et je ne crois pas une seconde dans votre théorie. Mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'avoir une épidémie dans l'hôpital. Faîtes la ponction…

House en resta sans voix. Cuddy en profita pour s'installer à son bureau et ouvrir un dossier avant qu'il ne demande d'un ton grandiloquent:

- Qui que vous soyez, libérez le Dr Cudy de ses chaines et sortez-la de son placard, elle n'a de plaisirs masochistes qu'avec moi !

- Vous n'avez pas une ponction à faire ?

- Oh, mes valets l'ont finie il y a une demi-heure.

- Et c'est maintenant que vous me demandez l'autorisation ?

- J'en étais sûr ! Vous n'êtes pas Cuddy ! Elle, elle m'aurait assommé avec une chaise ainsi qu'avec le stupide règlement de cet hôpital ! Regardez-moi.

- Je vais très bien, c'est gentil de vous inquiéter. Répliqua-t-elle sans lever les yeux. Sortez maintenant.

House fronça les sourcils. Il avait rêvé ou sa voix avait légèrement déraillée sur le dernier mot ? Il se pencha sur le bureau pour essayer de la voir par en-dessous. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas il glissa une main sous son menton pour lui relever la tête. Le foudroyant du regard elle dit du ton le plus calme possible:

- Vous me lâchez immédiatement ou je vous mords.

- Du harcèlement sexuel maintenant, de mieux en mieux... Vous avez une sécheresse oculaire à force de vous droguer aux psychotropes ou vos beaux yeux rouges ont une cause plus classique ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas House. Sortez de mon bureau !

Elle s'était à moitié levée sous la colère mais, comme prise d'un faiblesse elle retomba sur sa chaise. House la considéra d'un œil soucieux.

- Hum… Vos yeux me disent aussi que vous n'avez pas dormi de la nuit, voir du week-end. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait provoquer ça ? dit-il d'un air absorbé.

- Mais depuis quand vous souciez-vous des autres ? La voix de Cuddy était curieusement lasse.

- Depuis que j'ai cessé de leur faire des injections de ménotropine parce que la date de leur FIV approchait, que j'ai constaté qu'ils étaient particulièrement nerveux les deux semaines qui ont suvi la dite injection et que pour finir je les retrouve particulièrement déprimés au bout de trois semaines. Un espoir déçu ?

Elle eut un sourire amer.

- Vous avez trouvé. Vous êtes content ? Maintenant dehors où c'est une porte métaphorique que vous allez prendre.

House gonfla les joues, comme en proie à un dilemme avant de quitter à contrecoeur le bureau de Cuddy…pour celui de Wilson.

**Alors ? Des impressions ? De la frustration ? Des commentaires ? (Je vous interdis de barrer la mention inutile ! Surtout si c'est la dernière...)**


	2. Débats

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Un peu plus long que le premier (je crois) mais pas moins intéressant (j'espère). Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews, c'est vraiment un plaisir de se savoir lue... Pour ceux qui auraient remarqué des incohérences dans leurs alertes, il faut savoir que j'ai tendance à modifier les chapitres après coup. Mais pas de panique ! Je ne fais que des corrections de fautes d'orthographes et quelques modifications de style ou de répliques. Juste ce qu'il faut pour donner un meilleur chapitre à ceux qui découvrent, mais pas suffisament pour vous forcer à relire : tout restera cohérent, promis ! De plus, maintenant que j'ai compris comment on remplaçait un chapitre, ces fausses alertes ne devraient plus se reproduire... Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Wilson en resta bouche bée.

- Et elle a cédé tout de suite ? Ça c'est vraiment suspect ! M'étonnerait qu'elle t'ait dit la vérité…

- Tu crois vraiment ? demanda House.

- Oh oui ! C'est même certain ! Sans rire maintenant… Qui a un problème et qu'a-t-elle avoué ?

- Il faut que je te le note ? C'est la cousine du beau-frère d'un ami qui…

- Mon frère est marié avec une femme, je n'ai pas de beau-frère. C'est Cameron ? Je ne vois qu'elle pour se confier à toi…

- C'est une femme ? Ton frère est marié à un cas d'hirsutisme avéré... Et je plais à plein d'autres femmes que Cameron !

- Cite m'en une seule que tu n'aies pas payée.

House se figea, choqué...avant de se lancer dans une diatribe avec force mouvements de bras:

- Comment ? Mais toi, par exemple, tu ne m'as jamais fait payer ! Les sexes sont manifestement plus que flous dans ta famille et pour ce qui est de te plaire je...

Wilson écarquilla les yeux.

- Nom de Dieu, c'est Cuddy !

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non !

- Et tu nies en plus ? Donc c'est vraiment elle…tu m'aurais dit oui pour que je ne devine pas qui s'était vraiment sinon !

House haussa les sourcils avant de répliquer, mimant Jack Sparrow.

- A moins que je n'ai dit non que pour que tu penses que je la protégeais de manière à ce que tu ne saches pas qui je couvre en réalité !

- De toutes façons, si ce n'est ni Cuddy, ni Cameron tu n'as aucune raison de me cacher qui c'est vu que je ne la connais pas… C'est Cuddy.

House ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer et se trouva malencontreusement en panne d'inspiration.

- Aloooooooors ? insista subtilement Wilson.

- Quelle commère tu fais ! Comment t'as deviné ?

Wilson sourit, pour une fois que c'était lui qui agaçait House...

- En temps normal à la question "Quelle autre femme peut bien t'apprécier ?" tu aurais répondu "Cuddy est raide dingue de moi !" Sauf que là, tu ne voulais pas ramener la conversation sur elle…

- Je n'ai pas précisé que Cuddy était raide dingue de moi parce que c'est évident ! dit-il avant d'ajouter avec forces mimiques: Non mais tu as vu la façon dont elle s'habille ? Plus je lui fais de remarques sur ses décolletés, plus ils descendent; plus je lui fait de remarques sur ses jupes, plus elles remontent !

- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas le contraire ?

House le regarda d'un air scandalisé.

- Tu m'accuses d'avoir descendu la jupe de Cuddy ?

-…

-…

- Et... c'est quoi son problème alors ?

House se releva brusquement, non sans une profonde inspiration quand sa jambe se rappela à son bon souvenir. D'un pas qui se voulait vif, il quitta le bureau de Wilson sur un goguenard:

- Secret professionnel !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chase était profondément absorbé par le mode d'emploi de la nouvelle machine à café quand House entra brutalement dans la salle de travail.

- Alors les enfants ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

- Rien du tout. répondit Cameron.

- Vous lisez le japonais ? Ajouta Chase.

House haussa un sourcil.

- Le résultat de la ponction lombaire est en japonais ?

- Non mais le mode d'emploi de la nouvelle cafetière si, interrompit Forman, ça fait deux heures qu'il cherche comment on l'allume. On n'a pas pu faire la ponction.

Le diagnosticien réfléchit.

- Donc... vous avez retardé l'examen d'une patiente de 12 ans...

-13, corrigea Cameron.

- Pareil, répliqua House, vous avez retardé son examen parce que Chase a oublié de brancher la cafetière avant d'essayer de l'allumer ?

- La prise n'est pas compatible. Pas plus que la ponction…

- Mais vous n'avez qu'à acheter un adaptateur ! Et QUI a interdit cette ponction ? J'ai vu Cuddy ce matin, elle m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas des problème !

Suivi un moment de silence stupéfait. Foreman demanda:

- CUDDY vous a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème pour faire une ponction à une patiente de 13 ans ?

House leva bras et yeux aux ciel.

- Mais vous avez fini de tout le temps détourner la conversation ? Pourquoi ne peut-on pas faire cette stupide ponction ?

-La mère s'y oppose. Dit calmement Cameron.

House se tourna vers elle, les yeux plissés.

- Et c'est vous que je dois remercier je suppose ? Vous avez BIEN informé la patiente des risques j'imagine ? Vous lui avez expliqué que ça risquait de la paralyser, de lui arracher la colonne vertébrale, de la tuer dans d'atroces souffrances après lui avoir provoqué des hallucinations cauchemardesques ? Vous lui avez bien précisé que oui, il faut la faire, que c'est pour établir un diagnostic, que sans diagnostic il n'y a pas de traitement et que sans traitement il n'y a pas de possibilité de fonder une famille parce qu'on est mort, tout aussi mort qu'après avoir subi la ponction d'ailleurs et qu'elle doit se démerder avec cette logique stupide, elle qui n'est pas médecin ?

- J'ai dit à Mme. Drag, sa mère, qu'il y avait plus de risques pour tout le monde si on ne la faisait pas... Mais elle est têtue !

House soupira profondément.

- Vous ne voulez quand même pas que ce soit MOI qui aille la convaincre non ? Vous avez tous et tout essayé je suppose ?

- Non, pas les menaces et les remarques désagréables... Vous êtes notre dernier espoir ! répliqua Foreman.

House haussa les sourcils et répliqua, l'air très sûr de lui :

- Je vous parie l'adaptateur de la machine à café que je m'en sortirait mieux que vous ! Que voulez-vous, le contact avec les patients, ça a toujours été mon truc !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- C'est hors de question...

- Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est une méningite ! Si on ne la traite pas rapidement elle va y rester et contaminer tout le monde !

- Je refuse que ma fille prenne un tel risque ! Elle peut rester paralysée m'a dit le Dr.Cameron…

House étouffa un juron face à cet argument trop connu.

- Si on ne la soigne pas au moins, il n'y a aucun risque, on est sûr qu'elle va mourir !

- Vous savez ce qu'elle a, non ? Donner lui un traitement alors !

House la regarda, d'abord stupéfait, puis ravi.

- C'est vrai ? Je peux ?

La mère hésita.

- Vous avez dit que vous étiez certain de savoir ce qu'elle avait...

- Bien sûr ! J'impose un examen extrêmement douloureux à une patiente et une perte de temps à mon équipe pour confirmer une chose dont je suis parfaitement et totalement sûr… J'ai toujours dit qu'il fallait soigner d'abord et trouver la maladie ensuite…

Mme. Drag pinça les lèvres.

- Guérissez-la, c'est tout ce que je demande.

House eut un sourire amusé et s'apprêta à tourner les talons quand il aperçut une boîte à sandwich dépassant du sacà main de son interlocutrice. S'éclaircissant la gorge, il demanda d'une voix qui se voulait sereine:

- Vous n'avez pas amené à manger à votre fille n'est-ce pas ?

La mère haussa les sourcils, suivit le regard du médecin et répondit:

- Non, ça c'est pour moi. Je ne peux pas manger à votre cafétéria, je suis allergique aux arachides… J'ai voulu apporter à manger à Chloé mais l'infirmière me l'a interdit. D'un autre côté je comprends que ce serait une concurrence déloyale, ce que vous servez ici est vraiment immangeable !

House sourit.

- Que voulez-vous ? Plus personne ne respecte les patients de nos jours ! Je vais demander qu'on apporte le traitement de votre fille… Vous devriez retourner la voir d'ailleurs, je la vois d'ici qui recommence à vider ces boyaux qu'elle a eu tant de mal à remplir de notre infâme mangeaille !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A l'étage, Cuddy non plus ne semblait pas bien tenir la nourriture de l'hôpital. Avec inquiétude, elle songea que c'était le troisième jour de ce jeûne forcé, et que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de perdre du poids. Entendant soudain le bruit d'une canne, elle se raidit…avant de se rendre compte que les chances pour qu'House la pourchasse jusque dans les toilettes des dames étaient quand même relativement réduites. Enfin... A priori. Se relevant péniblement, elle alla se rincer la bouche au robinet et se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, tentant vainement de réparer les dégâts. Le mascara ne fut pas trop difficile à faire partie de ses joues mais, malgré ses efforts, son teint resta d'un beau jaune tirant sur le vert. Après un dernier coup d'œil résigné au miroir, elle tourna les talons et s'arrêta aussitôt. _Ça _recommençait. Fermant les yeux, mâchoires serrées, elle essaya de penser à autre chose, attendant que ça passe. Voilà. Ça allait passer. Ça passait. C'était passé. Se redressant lentement de crainte que ça ne recommence, elle marcha doucement jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit délicatement et fit un bond de 2 m à la verticale quand elle tomba nez à nez avec House.

**J'avoue que si c'était moi qui lisait j'aurais vraiment vraiment la haine... Ne soyez pas aussi méchant que moi s'il vous plaît ! N'envoyez pas de virus à ceux qui coupent leurs fics aux mauvais endroits ! Je vous assure, j'ai besoin de mon ordinateur pour écrire la suite... Quoiqu'il en soit je vous promets de la poster au plus vite (ce WE à priori mais ne me faîtes pas trop confiance) enfin bon, bien sûr, ça dépendra du nombres de commentaires que je recevrais... ;-) Merci d'avance !**


	3. Diagnostic paradoxal

**Et voilà le troisième chapitre ! Un peu en retard...un peu court... mais bon je reste en médecine donc mon temps est précieux. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer le début du suivant est déjà écrit donc ça ne devrait pas être trop long ! Sinon, je voulais remercier Lokky pour ses longs et précieux commentaires, ainsi que sabi064 qui m'a l'air bien partie pour être une "fidèle lectrice" (si tu n'es pas une fille je te présente toutes mes excuses les plus plates) et C Elise, loupiote, MlleHouse, Fantomette, mukye (j'ai été particulièrement sensible à ton commentaire sur l'écriture vu que ja la travaille beaucoup ), élodie, Ksarali (qui a lu ma fic sans avoir jamais regardé Dr.House...), Naissss (que j'espère convertir au Huddy) et kay (dont j'exhausse le souhait d'une suite rapide dans l'instant) Merci encore et bonne lecture à tous !**

Le diagnosticien haussa un sourcil.

- J'en connais qui se vexeraient pour moins que ça…

Cuddy inspira profondément. Si elle lui hurlait dessus, comme elle brûlait de le faire, elle pouvait être sûr que tout l'hôpital jurerait bientôt les avoir vu sortir des toilettes ensemble. Une main sur le cœur, elle dit d'une voix entrecoupée à la fois par la douleur que son bond avait réveillé et par le calme qu'elle se devait de garder:

- Puis-je…savoir pourquoi…vous attendez… juste devant les toilettes des dames ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Vous en sortez essoufflée, il doit s'y passer des choses intéressantes non ?

Agacée, elle se redressa et le contourna vivement afin de rejoindre son bureau. Ignorant le bruit de canne qui la suivait, elle se concentra exclusivement sur son pas. Surtout ne pas donner de signe de faiblesse. Malheureusement, House était d'un naturel plutôt observateur.

- Vous être en colère ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais. Après tout, votre tentative de meurtre par arrêt cardiaque a échoué…

- Hum… Votre humour est lamentable, votre voix cassante, votre ton ironique, vous êtes donc…agacée.

Elle lui jeta un regard aussi surpris qu'ironique.

- Vous lisez les pensées maintenant ?

- Quand vous êtes agacée, continua House en ignorant sa remarque, vous avez un pas saccadé qui pourrait battre Olimpiada Ivanova. Or, aujourd'hui, je vous trouve ralentie, comme si…

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui.

- C'est une marcheuse russe, record du monde, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. Se justifia-t-il.

- Je voulais juste vous signaler que derrière cette porte se trouvait mon bureau et que vous n'étiez pas invité à y entrer.

- Vous vous cachez avant même la fin de mon explication ? Pas très fair…

La porte se referma.

- Play conclut-il pour lui-même.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, la directrice l'ignorait superbement, telle une femme déterminée, concentrée, n'ayant pas la mâchoire contractée par la douleur et le pas hésitant.

House entra.

- J'ai vu que vous n'aviez pas fermé à clef. Constata-t-il pour l'empêcher de parler. J'en ai déduis que c'était soit un acte manqué parce que vous vouliez cette conversation…

- Sortez House !

- …soit, et vu votre toute nouvelle tendance à vous enfermer dans votre bureau je penche plutôt pour la deuxième hypothèse, que vous êtes tellement absorbée par autre chose que vous avez simplement oublié que je sais comment on ouvre une porte.

- Vous savez ouvrir une porte, vous ne respectez pas la propriété privée... Je suis au courant House ! Je lis les plaintes que les patients portent contre vous.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ce cynisme tardif ne me convaincra pas que vous êtes dans votre état normal ! Il aurait fallu m'envoyer faire mes consultations il y a deux heures pour ça.

- Vous n'y êtes pas allé ce matin ? Si vous ne les rattrapez pas d'ici ce soir je vous promets que vous serez de garde aux urgences de cette nuit.

- Trop tard je vous dis ! Vos menaces ne sont plus crédibles…

Cuddy se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ? demanda Cuddy, sa voix enflant à chaque mot. Vous savez quel est mon problème, vous avez résolu l'énigme. Y a plus rien à trouver, plus rien à brillamment démontrer ! Quand allez-vous vous décider à me laisser tranquille ? Cria-t-elle.

House haussa les sourcils.

- Dois-je mettre le manque total d'humour et l'irascibilité dans les symptômes, ou est-ce que je les attribue à votre douceur habituelle ?

Cuddy claqua violemment le dossier dont elle venait de se saisir sur son bureau.

- Je ne suis pas malade ! J'ai perdu un enfant ! Pour la cinquième fois… Vous ne pensez pas que ça a un lien avec mon manque d'humour ?

- Vous êtes verte. Répondit-il calmement. Manifestement, vous avez mal. Vous êtes sûre que…

- J'ai eu mes règles, plusieurs fois, et mon test est négatif. Ça vous va ?

House fronça les sourcils.

- Mais, ça ne colle pas avec…

Cuddy se redressa brusquement, bien décidée à le foutre dehors elle-même. La pièce se mit aussitôt à tourner et elle s'effondra.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wilson tapota l'épaule de House.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir pour ça, après tout tu n'as fait que la faire sortir de ses gonds au point de lui faire faire une chute de tension… Tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable.

- Je ne me sens pas responsable…

- Non… Si tu poirotes devant sa chambre sans oser entrer dedans de peur de te faire engueuler, c'est uniquement par amour !

- Pas du tout ! Répliqua aussitôt House, avant de corriger: En fait si, je suis dingue de Lisa Cuddy et je ne peux pas m'éloigner d'elle tant notre amour est fort ! Cria-t-il à l'infirmière qui passait devant eux.

Wilson leva les yeux aux ciel.

- Pendant deux secondes, j'y ai cru…

House le fixa, éberlué.

- N'avons nous pas déjà eu une discussion sur l'origine indéniablement démoniaque de notre administratrice ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- J'ai rêvé où House a crié un truc absurde dans le couloir ? Demanda Cuddy à l'infirmière qui lui apportait à boire, tout en essayant de voir à travers les stores fermés de sa chambre.

- Absurde ? Demanda celle-ci.

Cuddy répondit par un regard appuyé qui rappela immédiatement à la jeune fille que le moment était mal choisi pour faire de l'humour.

- Hum… Il a bien crié un truc dans le couloir…

- Eh bien dites-lui de venir que je puisse crier un peu moi aussi.

L'infirmière sorti. Aussitôt on entendit hurler de l'autre côté de la vitre.

- Noooooon ! Je veux pas y aller ! Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer ! Je suis infirme: regardez, j'ai une canne ! D'ailleurs vous profitez du fait que vous soyez une femme, vous savez que je ne peux pas vous taper avec. Lâchez mooooooi !

House surgit brutalement dans la pièce, comme s'il y avait été poussé sans ménagement… ce dont Cuddy ne doutait pas une seconde. Elle le regarda un moment imiter le lapin devant les phares d'une voiture avant de demander:

- Pourquoi vous restez devant ma porte ? Vous n'avez pas déjà un cas avec lequel jouer ? Il est d'ailleurs bien plus intéressant et facile à ennuyer que moi.

- La méningite ? Demanda House, qui se détendit à peine. Aucun intérêt… Elle est sous traitement, ce n'est plus qu'un travail d'infirmière maintenant… Vous par contre…

- House, pourquoi est-ce que…?

- Vous êtes enceinte.

**Vous comprenez pourquoi je voulais couper là ? Comment ça du sadisme ? Peut-être... A peine, presque pas, ou si peu... Vous me laissez une review quand même ? Allez, je me donne dix jours pour poster la suite et je retire un jour de délai par commentaire, c'est honnête non ? Je ne garanti pas d'AVOIR posté la fic dans le passé si vous dépasser les dix commentaires, je verrais ce que je peux faire Peut-être un chapitre plus long qui sait...**


	4. Urgences et grossesses

\/p>

-1**Urgences et grossesses**

**Je suis vraiment désolée, suivant mon accord j'aurais dû poster ce chapitre il y a deux jours alors, pour me faire pardonner, je l'ai fait deux fois plus long que d'habitude ! Malheureusement je crains qu'il ne soit un peu moins bon... enfin bon je l'ai fait peut-être un peu vite alors n'hésitez pas � critiquer. Pour ce qui est du Huddy de ce chapitre, ça avance peut-être un peu lentement... Mais il y a du progrès question méningite (puisque ma soeur prétend que je veux tuer les patients...) Enfin je tiens � préciser que tous les motifs de consultations aux urgences exposés dans cette fic ainsi que leurs horaires sont VRAIS ! Pour les sceptiques, allez voir sur ecarabin.**

**Enfin, je voulais remercier sabi064, MlleHouse (dont voici la belle frosse suite), Ksarali (dont je trouve les menaces douteuses...) C Elise (puisque tu doutes de moi, la preuve que tu attendais est dans ce chapitre ! lol), in love of pat', Isabella-katey, Lokky (qui me fait ses commentaires en privé tellement ils sont méchants (sanglote)), Fantomette (que je remercie infiniment d'avoir été la seule � bien vouloir me faire remarquer la grossière et déshonorante erreur dont j'étais l'auteure), Elende (qui a droit � une grosse suite), AdeleParker (� laquelle je souhaite un prompt rétablissement suite aux problèmes cardiaques que je lui auraient apparemment causés ), Mukye (dont j'exhausse le souhait question longueur en espérant garder le niveau question qualité), Caroline, kay (qui manifestement AIME la violence... Mais je suis ouverte � tous les publics) et narumi qui a fait une très fine analyse de ma fic et � laquelle vous devez le peu de Huddy de ce chapitre:voyez avec elle pour les réclamations).**

**Bonne lecture !**

Cuddy le fixa un moment, stupéfaite, avant de se reprendre:

- House, je ne suis pas enceinte, vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ce jeu stupide de…

- Non mais sans rire Cuddy, votre test de grossesse a forcément foiré. Si vous avez été enceinte il y a peu, il devrait encore être positif, même si vous aviez fait une fausse couche... Ce qui m'amène � penser que…

- Seriez-vous en train de diagnostiquer une grossesse sur un test négatif ? Demanda ironiquement Cuddy.

House eut soudain l'air mal � l'aise.

- Et bien… Pas seulement…

La doyenne fronça les sourcils, il en fallait beaucoup � House pour être gêné, et tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Disons que votre test positif aide beaucoup aussi. Conclut-il en lui tendant une feuille qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche.

Cuddy la regarda un moment sans comprendre, avant de la lui arracher des mains.

-Quoi ? Vous avez fait un test sans ma permission ! Mais comment… ?

Elle s'interrompit, prise d'un doute; elle releva vivement sa manche, révélant un pansement dans le pli de son coude. Exaspérée, elle se saisit de l'interphone sur le côté de son lit:

- Infirmière ? Pourriez-vous noter que le Dr.House sera de garde de 20h �8h aux urgences de cette nuit s'il vous plaît ? Merci.

Raccrochant d'un geste brusque, elle eut néanmoins la satisfaction de voir l'air déconfit de House avant qu'une nouvelle douleur ne lui transperce le ventre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Alors, vous comprenez docteur, ça fait quand même 3 mois maintenant… Pourtant j'le sens pas bouger, j'ai pas grossi, rien du tout.

House haussa un sourcil, épuisé.

-Vous venez �, il jeta un coup d'œil � l'horloge, 1h30 pour me dire que vous avez un problème de grossesse depuis trois mois ?

- Ben oui, mais il y a tellement d'attente le jour !

House posa le front sur le pommeau de sa canne, conta mentalement jusqu'�10 (on lui avait promis une heure de plus par patient mécontent et il en était déj� � trois) et reprit posément:

- Mais…vous n'êtes pas suivie par un obstétricien ?

- Non, il a pas voulu.

House redressa la tête.

- Comment ça pas voulu ?

- Il dit que si mon test est négatif, alors j'suis pas enceinte…

House écarquilla les yeux, mit soudainement le doigt sur le détail qui lui avait échappé au cours de cet entretien et demanda:

- Quel âge avez-vous madame ?

Elle se tortilla, gênée:

- Voyons docteur, on ne pose pas ce genre de question � une dame ! Disons que j'ai dépassé la trentaine, ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

House leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui bah vous avez dépassé la cinquantaine aussi ! Et vous feriez aussi bien d'aller vous recoucher, ce que vous avez ne se soigne pas !

Elle le regarda, effrayée.

- Alors… je ne pas suis enceinte ?

- Non ! Et ça ne risque plus de vous arriver d'ailleurs, dit-il en traversant le rideau pour passer au box suivant.

Une jeune femme lui sauta aussitôt dessus, extrêmement inquiète pour son enfant. Désespéré, il l'écouta lui expliquer que son fils s'était réveillé parce que sa joue le grattait, qu'elle avait d'abord cru � une piqûre de moustique, mais que comme il y en avait trois elle avait préféré venir aux urgences pour être sûre. Hochant vaguement la tête quand cela lui semblait approprié, il songea que si la méningite était apparemment stabilisée, l'état de Cuddy était pour le moins préoccupant. Apparemment, la douleur était telle qu'elle avait zappé le côté "bonne nouvelle" dans le "vous êtes enceinte". Le diagnosticien se pencha pour examiner les marques du petit garçon.

- En effet madame, ce sont bien des boutons de moustique, vous devriez venir travailler ici, au revoir. Débita-t-il avant de traverser un nouveau rideau.

Le plus inquiétant dans cette histoire, au-del� de la douleur qui pouvait s'expliquer par une grossesse particulièrement ardue, c'était les saignements. Si Cuddy avait cru avoir ces règles, c'est qu'il y avait une hémorragie quelque part.

- Ma fille saigne.

House releva la tête. Vu l'air agacé de l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui, il avait dû rater la majeure partie de la conversation. Il tourna les yeux vers la gamine d'une dizaine d'année assise sur le brancard.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de trop la faire souffrir, vous êtes sûr que c'est une urgence ?

- C'est � dire que, elle n'a que 11 ans, et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle saigne spontanément… Déj� le mois dernier…

- Oui, bon, interrompit House, elle saigne où ?

L'homme eut l'air gêné.

- Entre les jambes.

House ferma les yeux, se demanda un instant si Cuddy avait donné des consignes particulières pour que les infirmières ne lui envoient que les dégénérés mentaux et craqua… 

- Monsieur je suis navré, dit House, très sérieux, mais je vais devoir téléphoner aux services sociaux.

- Hein ?

- Manifestement votre fille a fait une fausse couche et…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez l� Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Pour qui vous…

- Naturellement, l'interrompit House, si votre fille est réglée, ça ne peut pas être ça…

- Justement ! Ma fille n'est pas réglée ! Elle est beaucoup trop jeune !

- Oh ça commence tôt parfois, vous êtes sûr ?

- Vous ne pensez pas que je m'en serais rendu compte si ma fille saignait tous les mois…

La fin de la phrase mourut sur ses lèvres.

-Bien ! Conclut House. Rentrez chez vous et surtout reposez-vous, votre cerveau en a besoin !

Il traversa un nouveau rideau. Ses pensées dérivant de nouveau sur Cuddy, il s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il n'avait même pas songé � protester / négocier / refuser la sanction de la doyenne. Il devait vraiment être fatigué… ou inquiet lui souffla son Wilson intérieur. House frissonna. Si l'oncologue s'apercevait qu'il s'était retrouvé aux urgences sans menace réelle au-dessus de la tête, il allait subir un interrogatoire digne de la CIA. 

- Vous êtes un homme ?

Une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année lui jetait un regard effaré. Il toussa nerveusement.

- Vous vous annoncez plus perspicaces que les ¾ des gens que j'ai pu voir ce soir… C'est � quel sujet ?

Elle rougit.

- Je...je suis enceinte.

-Rectification : vous êtes aussi stupide que les autres ! Pourquoi diable êtes vous venu me voir �2h du matin alors que vous savez ce que vous avez et que, vu votre tour de taille, ça ne sera pas un vrai problème avant 9 mois !

- Mais... mais c'est que je ne suis pas sûre d'être enceinte ! Et puis… même si je l'étais, je ne pourrais pas le garder…

House haussa les épaules.

- Ça ce n'est pas de mon ressort ! Quand vous dîtes ne pas être sûre d'être enceinte… Vous vous fiez au 0,1 d'erreur possible ?

- Oui. Même si le test¥st négatif je sais qu'il y a une chance que…

- Comment ça négatif ? Vous n'avez plus vos règles depuis quand exactement ?

Elle hésita…

- Je ne sais pas trop… Ça s'est passé hier vous voyez…

House leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais comment pouvez-vous savoir si vous êtes enceinte alors ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux:

- Mais c'est pour ça que je viens vous voir ! J'ai besoin que vous testiez mon sang et celui de mon copain…

- Une minute… C'est une MST que vous cherchez ou un bébé ?

- Un bébé… Mais je suis sûre que c'est lui le père alors autant faire le test sur nous deux comme ça vous serez sûr !

House se massa les tempes.

- Bon ! On reprend. Vu vos connaissances théoriques, je crains fort que ce ne soit votre premier petit copain. Donc, question: qu'est-ce que vous avez fait exactement ?

La jeune fille rougit jusqu'aux cheveux.

- Mais enfin, docteur c'est…

- Oui, c'est médicalement pertinent, alors abrégez je n'ai pas que ça � faire !

- Eh bien, on a beaucoup dansé ce soir-l� il m'a raccompagné jusqu'� ma porte et…

- Quand je disais abrégez, je voulais dire : "allez droit au but !"

Elle hésita un moment avant de murmurer.

- Il m'a embrassé dans l'oreille.

-C'est bien ce que je craignais…soupira House.

- C'est grave docteur ?

- Très ! Et c'est héréditaire en plus. Si vous acceptez de vous faire stériliser, vous pourrez espérer recevoir le prix Darwin pour avoir contribué � l'amélioration de l'espèce !

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

- Ou alors je pourrais vous faire un cours théorique histoire de ne plus jamais vous revoir ici !

Il sorti son ordonnancier.

- Voil� je vous préviens, ce n'est pas remboursé par la sécurité sociale, ce n'est pas vendu en pharmacie, mais c'est un classique du genre !

Il arracha l'ordonnance et la lui tendit. Elle fronça les sourcils en déchiffrant l'écriture tourmentée:

- Kama-sutra ?

- Oui, très bon livre, très beaux dessins. Vous verrez, toutes les manières de faire les bébés sont dedans et il y en a beaucoup…

House se figea. En fait, le cas de Cuddy était tout bête, c'est juste que cette possibilité-l� ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit. Il s'apprêtait � déserter son poste quand Cameron apparut devant lui et annonça:

- Insuffisance rénale. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

House saisit le café que Chase lui tendait:

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui provoque des céphalées � répétition, une photophobie, des vomissements, des plaques, une raideur de la nuque ET une insuffisance rénale ?

- L'insuffisance rénale explique la plupart de ces symptômes. Remarqua Foreman, l'ai vaguement endormi.

- Ouiiiii sauf la photophobie, les plaques et la raideur de la nuque mais sinon c'est parfait ! Vous êtes sûr que vous ne feriez pas mieux de prendre un café ?

- Non merci, répondirent les trois docteurs � l'unisson.

Le café¤e House s'arrêta � mi-chemin de ses lèvres. Il fixa un moment son équipe avant de regarder dans sa tasse. Finalement il la posa sur le bureau et la poussa vers Chase.

- Buvez

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas soif, je vous assure. Et puis je ne digère pas très bien le café ces derniers temps…

House hocha la tête d'un air faussement convaincu.

- Bien sûr, maintenant vous buvez ou je vous vire pour tentative d'empoisonnement.

Chase tendit une main hésitante vers la tasse, pris une petite gorgée, changea de couleur et avala finalement le liquide avec forces simagrées.

House fronça les sourcils

- C'était quoi ça ? Vous faîtes exprès un café ignoble parce que c'est vous qui avez dû acheter l'adaptateur ?

- C'était vous qui aviez perdu. Articula le blond dans une grimace.

- La vérité, interrompit Foreman, c'est qu'avec la nouvelle machine,Chase n'arrive pas � faire autre chose qu'un café froid et grumeleux, et qu'il a voulu que vous y goûtiez parce que tout le service a déj� été victime de ses expériences…

- Passionnant ! Conclut House. Si on en revenait � cette pauvre enfant en train de mourir ? Vous n'avez donc pas de cœur ? En plus, si ça se trouve, elle est enceinte !

Cette phrase eut le mérite de réveiller Cameron.

- Enceinte ? Mais ça n'explique pas le quart des symptômes !

- Certes, mais c'est � la mode ! Répliqua-t-il.

-Et si c'était une simple réaction au traitement ? Elle est sous céphalosporine, c'est fréquent comme réaction.

- Oui, et dans ce cas de figure le seul traitement, c'est la dialyse en attendant que la méningite passe. Sauf que, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je n'ai contacté aucune amélioration de son état depuis qu'elle est ici…

- Vous croyez que ce n'est pas une méningite ? Demanda Chase.

- Bah ! Pour être sûrs faudrait pouvoir ponctionner mais maman ne veut pas alors on va faire comme si on voulait planter des fleurs.

Bien qu'habituée � ce genre d'excentricité, l'équipe de House ne put retenir un grognement de mécontentement face � la nouvelle métaphore qui s'annonçait.

- On essaye de faire un joli parterre de tulipes mais, manque de bol, il est ravagé tous les matins. Vous aimeriez bien allez voir exactement ce qu'il s'y passe mais le gardien vous interdit de marcher sur la pelouse.

- Pourquoi y a-t-il un gardien dans votre jardin ?demanda Chase.

- Et comment avez-vous pu planter des tulipes si vous ne pouvez pas approcher du parterre ? Ajouta Cameron.

House soupira.

- Vous ne comprenez rien � la beauté des métaphores ! Quoiqu'il en soit, l'un d'entre vous va essayer de raisonner le gardien, pendant que l'autre vérifie l'état du parterre et tente de convaincre les tulipes d'avouer ce qui s'est passé OK ?

Un soupir collectif lui répondit.

-Très bien, j'ai compris : Foreman, vous faîtes un scanner des reins de la gamine en lui expliquant le problème, Cameron vous retournez insister auprès de la mère. Si aucune des deux ne cède, on pourra toujours dire après sa ponction qu'on s'est trompé de patient.

Le diagnosticien mit fin � la conversation en quittant la pièce sur la fin de sa phrase. Son attention première était d'aller dormir dans une salle de consultation mais le problème de Cuddy lui revint en mémoire et, après un coup d'œil désespéré � sa montre, il reprit le chemin de sa chambre.

**Et la métaphore était pour Lokky ! Hum... J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que votre enthousiasme pour le petit bouton bleu en bas � gauche est toujours valable Je ne vais pas pouvoir renouveler ma promesse de la dernière fois parce que j'ai beaucoup de travail qui arrive mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que plus j'ai de commentaires, plus je sais ce que vous pensez, et plus je peux améliorer ma fic ! A tous merci d'avance, et au prochain chapitre !**

\/p> 


End file.
